Family Musings
by MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: My name is Zoë Jennifer Talilah DiNozzo. And I'm going to tell you all about my family. Post-Judgement Day, Tony/Ziva, implied Jenny/Gibbs and Abby/McGee


**This turned out different than I thought. I wanted to do a tiva-kid thing where the kid is training in front of a camera, speaking about the family and stuff... But instead it came out slightly different. This speech is being done by Zoë, she's just training or something, I'm not even sure. I hope you like it. It is very Tony/Ziva and implied Abby/McGee and Jenny/Gibbs.**

* * *

My name is Zoë Jennifer Talilah DiNozzo. My dad's name is Anthony James DiNozzo and my mom's name is Zivaleh David. Their nicknames are Tony and Ziva. As you know, I also have a twin brother, Leroy Jethro, but we call him LJ.

Today I'm going to talk about my family history. I'll start with my dad. My dad is an American born Italian. He was born in Baltimore and is Catholic. His dad, my grandpa is Italian and his mom, my grandma is Irish. My grandpa's parents are both Italian. My grandma's parents... her dad is Irish, but I don't know about her mom, because my grandma died and I asked, but nobody knew. But, um... yeah. My dad has a older sister and brother, who are twins, just like me an' LJ. My aunt's name is Amalia and my uncle's name is Andrew. Aunt Mia is married to Sam Wung, a man from the Philippines. they have two teenage children, Natalia and Jonah. Natalia is sixteen and Jonah just turned fifteen. Uncle Andrew is married to Emma-Lynn Darney. She's American and from Louisiana. Uncle Andrew calls her a Hee-Haw Honey, but I'm not sure what it means. They have a son, who turns twelve in three months. His name is Alexander, but we call him Alex. As I said before my grandma died. But not recently. She died of cancer when my dad was my age. My grandpa never got married again and now he's a grumpy old man. Uh-oh. I wasn't supposed to say that. My grandpa is awesome! Sometimes, in the summer, he takes just us girls, I mean me and aunt Mia and Natalia and aunt Emma-Lynn and mommy out, and he makes the boys clean the mansion. Did I mention he lives in a mansion? It's hu-ge! We all have a room of our own and there's a kid's room... Anyway, I think that's it... no-no, my dad told me that technically Boris is also part of the family. Boris is a...a... one of those colorful birds that talk... He talks and says 'hello' and stuff and it's really cool. That's my dad's side of the family.

My mom's side is more complicated. My mom wasn't born in the US. She was born in Tel Aviv, Israel. For those who don't know or remember, Bethlehem, where Jesus was born, is in Israel. But I have never been to Bethlehem, so... My mom's dad, my _other_ grandpa is also from Israel. I'll get to my _other_ grandma in a while. My grandpa's parents were both born in Israel. My grandpa is Director of Mossad, which is like, the Army of Israel. My mom is a Mossad Officer, but mommy or daddy won't tell me what work she did...

My mom's mom, my _other_ grandma, was born in France, but when she was a kid, their family moved to Israel. Her mom was a Jew who fled Germany and ended up in France where she met my grandma's dad, who was French. I'm not sure why they moved to Israel, but that's not the point. They moved to Israel. But before my grandpa met my grandma, he was married to another _woman_. They had a son, Ari Haswari. The lady gave their son her name, so that's why his last name isn't 'David'. They separated and then my grandpa met my grandma. They had my mommy and then my late aunt, Talilah, but they called her 'Tali'. I'm named after her. My late aunt died in a bombing when she and my mom were young. My aunt was only sixteen. I forgot to mention that my grandma died while giving birth to my aunt. My uncle Ari, who I have never met, died. He killed someone and then... I'm not so sure. I think they sent him to jail and he died there, but I'm not sure. Mi grandpa still lives in Israel, so I don't see him a lot, only in summer when we go to Israel. He's very strict, but deep inside he's a big teddy bear. I think he needs to be strict because of his job, and that it took over his life. But he can be really nice. So, I have no cousins on my moms side, only on my dad's side.

But that's my biological family. I also have an unofficial family, who's the closest. First we have uncle Timmy, who is a writer and works with my mom and dad. He's like a genius with computers. Their boss is uncle Gibbs. Uncle Gibbs' names is Leroy Jethro. LJ is named after him, because he's like a dad to my mom and dad. I know what uncle Gibbs' father lives in Stillwater, and he and Gibbs' mother split up. I met Jack, Gibbs' dad, only once. We have aunt Abby. She processes evidence. She's a Goth and has thirteen tattoo's. There's a really big one of a spider on her neck. She always dresses in black and wears dark make-up and pigtails. Even though she's dark, she's super happy all the time. But that could be because of the Caf-Pow! Caf-Pow! is a drink, like coffee, but with more caffeine and aunt Abby is addicted to it. She has a stuffed animal, a hippo, Bert, who farts when you squeeze him. We also have Ducky, who is a ME. He cuts up dead people. He talks a lot and has a bunch of stories about when he was a young lad in Scotland. He's from Scotland. We have Palmer, who is Ducky's assistant. There's aunt Jenny. It was really weird, because when I was born, they all thought she was dead. I'm named after her also, her full name is Jennifer. But then she was back. She used to be Director of NCIS, where my mom and dad work, it means Navy Crime Investigation Servicing. She was really important and people were out to kill her so she faked her death, but now she's back. She and uncle Gibbs are dating, they are so cute together. Aunt Abby and uncle Timmy are married. They people at NCIS spoil us rotten, that's what dad says. Because we're the babies.

Those were my three families. I love them all very much. Mom says I'm very blessed to have that many people who love me. And I am. And that was is my family history and present.


End file.
